The Rogue Jedi (On Hold!)
by TheAwesomeDude14
Summary: After escaping from the clutches of Mandalore the Resurrector, Jeff Lewis Anderson, a Jedi Knight, returns to Coruscant to find that the Jedi Order is crumbling around him. Can Jeff survive the Great Jedi Purge at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Sidious? Or will he meat the fate of a thousand other Jedi? NOTE: This is a remake of The Iron Jedi and I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1: The Resurrector

**The Rogue Jedi**

**Chapter 1: The Resurrector**

His eyes fluttered open as he gained awareness of his surroundings. Jeff Lewis Anderson, a Jedi Knight, was imprisoned in a cell within a Mandalorian prison. He had been sent here to investigate the power struggle within the Mandalorian government, after the murder of Duchess Satine. He had just entered the planet's atmosphere and was shot down by unknown enemy aircraft. _"Those couldn't be separatist droid fighters," _he thought to himself, "_those pilots were too skilled to be mere droids"_.

Jeff's senses had finally fully returned to him. He was suspended in the air by one of those force-sensitive prison thingys that he couldn't remember the name of. He had a little window with a view of the main plaza. There, he could see a large crowd had gathered to hear a person speak. Due to the volume of the sound amplifiers he could vaguely make out what the man was saying.

"Today, Mandalore has joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We have been held back by the foolishness of the Duchess with her weakness. Her unwillingness to fight has brought nothing but ruin to Mandalore, and has stained our honor as proud fighters. Today, that changes. We will once again be known as warriors who fight proudly against the Jedi and the corrupt Republic. And most of all let us not forget the infamous Battle of Galidraan, where they slaughtered so many of us and nearly annihilated us. We will make them pay for that day, by exterminating every Jedi across the Galaxy and showing them the same "mercy" they showed us on that day. I, Mandalore the Resurrector, will fight to my last breath to exterminate every single Jedi." The crowd roared with applause.

"Great," Jeff retorted, "Now we have to fight this lunatic? I have to tell the council about this, but how do I get out?" Jeff began to meditate and plan his escape. A little later, a group of guards followed by a man in decorated Mandalorian armor walked into the room. The main took off his helmet to reveal his face. He had darker skin, with black hair and brown eyes with a red rash across the left side of his face. "Greetings, Master Jedi. I am Mandalore the Resurrector," the ruler introduced, "and you are?"

"Jeff Anderson, Jedi Knight and General of the 59th Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic," Jeff replied. "Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure," the ruler rhetorically asked, "Let's get straight to the point, you will tell everything you know and be publically executed immediately after. Let me be very clear with you, Jedi, if you should resist me I will make your death slow and painful. You will have known no greater pain. I will make each and every cell in your body burn, scream, begging for mercy that will not come. After your last hopes of endurance and escape are crushed, I will end your life. Do I make myself clear?" The man said in such intimidating fashion. "Crystal," Jeff said, matching the ruler's intimidation.

"Now, will you tell me what you know," Mandalore asked. All he received was an intimidating look from Jeff, a look of pure determination. "I'll take that as a 'no'". He motioned to a guard standing at the controls to Jeff's prison device. Jeff knew immediately what was coming and braced for the singing pain. The guard turned up the nob and the torture began. After what seemed to be forever, Mandalore gave up for the day. "Your endurance is commendable; Jedi," he said, "but it will not save you. We will continue this until you break, or die. Either one is fine with me." Mandalore and his guards left the room, and a very angry Jedi just inching for a way out.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Mandalore

**The Rogue Jedi**

**Chapter 2: Escape from Mandalore**

Jeff did not know how long he had been held prisoner by this mad man. He had lost count after the 10th rotation. The torture he had endured had left him very weak, but he did his best to keep his hopes of escape alive. The food they fed him was another story. It was rotten and molded and the water tasted sour. This was unbearable. A guard came to his door and walked inside. "Mandalore sent me here to soften you up before today's torture," exclaimed the guard. Jeff had had enough of this. The guard turned up the knob and the electricity began to electrocute Jeff again.

But this time, Jeff felt different. Instead of hurting him, it made him angry; angrier than ever before. Uncontrollably, Jeff called onto the force and used all his might to fight his prison. He began to scream as he pulled in his arms and legs; and with all his might, released a force repulsion that slammed the guard and the control panel into the wall. The prison shut down and Jeff dropped to the floor, grunting as he hit the ground. Jeff looked up to see the guard lying limp against the wall. He didn't know if his blast had killed him or just knocked him out, but he didn't care at this point. This was his opportunity to escape and he would not waste it.

He called out to the force and began to slowly heal himself. As he did this he stood up and limped out of the room. By this time, the force had healed him enough to where he could walk. As Jeff looked down the corridor he could hear the alarm going off, and could see guards running down the hall with their blasters. The adrenaline began to surge through his veins and Jeff charged at the guards. Blaster fire erupted in front of him as the guards had started to shoot at him. Jeff used the force to enhance his agility and began dodging the laser bolts left and right as he made his way to the guards. When he reached the guards, Jeff threw a punch at the guard's right temple, knocking him out instantly due to the sheer force behind Jeff's punch. Jeff then side kicked a guard in the gut, forcing the guard to buckle over. Jeff then grabbed the guard's head, turned 180 degrees, and threw him against the wall. Jeff then let out a full fury of fists and kicks at the final guard. These strikes were too fast for the guard to handle, and was defeated easily. Jeff then took one of the guard's blaster rifles and took off sprinting down the corridor.

Jeff stopped at a turn to make sure the way he was going was all clear. He peeked his head out around the corner to check. He saw nothing so he took off sprinting. Jeff had been dragged around this prison so much, that he had memorized every corridor of the building. After some time running around and a few confrontations with other guards, Jeff had found the exit. There were more guards there, but this didn't faze Jeff. Jeff dolphin-dived to the floor and took out some guards on his way down. He hit the ground and shot the remaining guards that were guarding the exit. Jeff forced the door open and walked outside.

The light blinded him for a few seconds before his vision cleared. Jeff began to make his way throughout the city, looking for any means of transportation. After searching for a little while, Jeff found the way to the docks. Jeff took off sprinting towards them, as a Mandalorian was in a tower watching him. "He's on his way," the scout said to his communicator.

The sight that greeted Jeff at the docks could've been better. When Jeff arrived, he could see Mandalore the Resurrector and a dozen Mandalorians waiting for him. Jeff's sprinting had ground to a halt when he saw this. "I must say," Mandalore spoke up, "I am surprised you managed to escape. I've never seen a Jedi escape from that kind of restraint before. I am impressed, Jedi." Mandalore then detached his weapon from his belt. Jeff knew immediately what it was: it was the black lightsaber stolen from the Jedi Temple many years ago. Mandalore ignited his weapon, revealing the black blade. Jeff also noticed that Mandalore had his lightsaber hooked to his waist too. "_This is going to be tough,"_ though Jeff. "Warriors! Attack," yelled the ruler.

The Mandalorians ignited their jetpacks and rose into the air, aimed their blasters at Jeff, and fired. Jeff used the force to enhance his agility again, as he prepared to fight. Blaster bolts came at him at blazing speeds. Jeff dodged them left and right. He needed to get his lightsaber. Jeff then used the force to slow everything down for only a few seconds and called his lightsaber to him. Once Jeff got it and ignited it, everything returned to normal speed. Jeff was able to turn around and block a bolt just in the nick of time. His block sent the bolt right back at the Mandalorian, killing him instantly. Jeff then used the force and pulled the Mandalorians back to the ground. The force had jammed the jetpacks to keep them on the ground. Jeff then charged them and started to cut them down one by one. Jeff was able to quickly decapitate three Mandalorians in a matter of seconds. Jeff blocked more bolts and sliced another Mandalorian. After more fighting, Jeff had defeated them all. Mandalore the Resurrector became frustrated. These were some of his best men, but Jeff had made them all look like rookies. "Well, Jedi, you never cease to impress me. Those were some of my best men," said Mandalore.

"If those were your best men," Jeff replied, "then show me the rest of your army."

"Indeed," was all Mandalore said as he got into his fighting stance. Jeff did the same as he got into his. The two locked eyes with each other, just daring one to make the first move. It turned out that Mandalore made the first move, as he leapt into the air and brought his saber down on Jeff. Jeff brought his saber up to meet Mandalore's. The fight had begun. Mandalore brought his saber under Jeff in an upwards swing. Jeff jumped up and did a backflip to dodge it. Immediately after he landed, Jeff, aided by the force, charged Mandalore with his saber trailing behind him. Jeff attempted to swipe at Mandalore's side, but Mandalore parried it. Mandalore and Jeff then got themselves in a dead-lock. The two faced each other with equal intimidation and determination. Mandalore saw this opportunity and took the initiative. He kicked Jeff's knee, pushing it out of joint and tearing some muscles. Jeff screamed in pain as he collapsed onto his injured knee. Jeff looked up to see Mandalore standing over him, ready to decapitate him. "Your life is mine now," Mandalore claimed as he brought his saber back to strike. Jeff used what precious little time he had to call on the force to heal his knee. It didn't do much, but it gave Jeff the strength he needed. As Mandalore brought his saber down, Jeff used all his might to stand up and brought his saber to block the strike. Then he twisted and brought his saber under Mandalore's arm and cut right through his abdomen. Mandalore dropped to his knees due the surprise counter-attack. Jeff then turned back around and brought his saber back down, and with one swift stroke, decapitated Mandalore the Resurrector. The head fell off the body and the body crumpled to the ground. Jeff stood triumphantly over Mandalore's corpse, he had won.

The adrenaline had worn off and Jeff collapsed again. Jeff looked around to find anything that could help walk. He spotted a staff lying up against the wall of a warehouse. Using the force, Jeff called it to him. Once it came to him, Jeff attempted to stand up. He was met with an exhilarating amount of pain in his knee. Jeff was able to lean on the staff and take the pressure off of the knee. Jeff looked around for a ship and spotted one to his right.

Before he went over to the ship, Jeff used the force to call the black lightsaber to him. He hooked it onto his waist and limped over to the ship. Jeff used a Jedi mind trick to let the owner of the ship lend it to him. Jeff sat in the pilot's chair and felt relieved. His knee was in great pain. Now that he had a good amount of time, he called onto the force to heal his knee. He could feel the pain slowly start to wear off and breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned his attention to the ship. He fired it up and the ship rose into the air and took off. Just as he had left Mandalore's atmosphere, he felt a major disturbance in the force. Jeff then began to meditate and could feel the disturbance's highest intensity coming from the Jedi Temple. And as if on cue he received a distress beacon from someone. He turned to see what it was and go figure, it was from the Jedi Temple. It was calling all Jedi back based on an omega level emergency. Jeff then set the coordinates for Coruscant and jumped into hyperspace. Jeff summoned his staff to him and walked into the back looking for something to help his knee. After a little searching, he found a knee brace. He picked it up and walked back to the cockpit. He slipped it onto his knee and it squeezed around his knee. Jeff growled in pain, but the pain was short lived. "_I wonder what has happened at the temple for it to be an omega level emergency," _he thought, _"The disturbance I feel is coming not just from the temple, but across the galaxy. Something strange is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."_ Little did he know of the enormity of what he was about to find.


End file.
